The present invention relates to a construction of a tape guide roller for guiding the tape travel in a videocassette recorder, and particularly, to a construction of a tape guide roller made of a resin material and provided at the upper or lower end thereof with an inertia ring made of a material providing a high rotational inertia force, so as to increase an efficiency of the attenuation for vibration, thereby enabling the tape to stably travel.
In a travelling system in a conventional videocassette recorder, the tape which is drawn out from a supply reel passes a rotary drum provided with a video head via several posts, then passes a group of guides via several posts and a capstan for controlling a speed of the tape travel. Finally, the tape is taken up by a take-up reel.
During such tape travel, the tape contacts with a tension post for controlling the tension of tape and various rotating rollers. Due to such contact, the tape is subject to various disturbances which generate longitudinal and transversal vibrations of various frequencies. As a result, the tape travel may be unstable, so that a stable frame can not be expected in the reproducing of the tape.
In order to prevent such instability of the tape travel, there have been several attempts in the prior art. In conventional videocassette recorders (hereinafter, referred to as VCR), for example, it has been proposed to improve the precision of true circle, the concentricity, and the precision of rotation in rotating objects associated with the tape, to improve the accuracy of the control of tape-tension, to reduce the travel-load of the travelling system, or to absorb a vibration of high frequency by contacting the tape with an inertia ring generating a high inertia force.